Luces del Cielo
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Hinami desea ver los fuegos artificiales esta noche pero nadie quiere acompañarla. "Quizás a veces sólo se necesita de un poco de luz para combatir a la cruel oscuridad. ¿No lo crees Ayato?".


_[One-Shot]_

 **Luces del Cielo**

—Ayato K. & F. Hinami—

 _Hinami desea ver los fuegos artificiales esta noche pero nadie quiere acompañarla. "Quizás a veces sólo se necesita de un poco de luz para combatir a la cruel oscuridad. ¿No lo crees Ayato?"_

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

Luces del Cielo © Adilay Himelric

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna, pueden leer tranquilos(as).

 **N** otas: Este one-shot lo empecé hoy y lo terminé hoy.

Creo que es el one-shot más largo que he terminado en un solo día contando que tuve que hacer diversas actividades aparte de estar aquí sentada XDD

En fin, quisiera decir que amo al AYAHINA y TOUKEN, sólo he publicado otro one-shot aquí pero este es el primer AYAHINA que termino (repito: en un solo día jaja hace mucho que no escribo así) y presento para los amantes de este fandom y de esta hermosísima pareja.

Quisiera también hacer una pequeña aclaración y es que este fic lo pensé basándome en la real presentación de fuegos artificiales que se presenta en _Tokio el día 8 de agosto_. No sé si hay presentaciones para la navidad pero esto fue lo que salió de mí inspiración gracias a ese pequeño dado y chispa creativa jeje.

También quisiera decir que no quise hacer de esto un fic muy extenso (no me gusta no ser breve con mis one-shots o drabbles), pero que finalmente estoy satisfecha por el resultado puesto que mi intención no era sino hacer un fic AYAHINA sin la necesidad de apresurar un romance, sino presentar quizás la chispa que hay entre ambos.

Si les gustó, por favor díganmelo con un sensual review que yo gustosa los leo.

Ahora sí, sin más que agregar, ¡pueden leer! 3

* * *

 **•**

* * *

—¿Qué tienen de especial los fuegos artificiales? —Preguntó Miza a Hinami mientras caminaban juntas por el pasillo—, son ruidosos, efímeros y creo que no vale la pena quedarse parado, congelándose, en un solo lugar nada más para mirarlos. Además, como es un hecho que la mayoría de la gente va a ver, es claro que estará repleto de Palomas.

Hinami bajó un poco la mirada.

—Pero son hermosos —trató de convencerla de que valdría la pena ir a presenciarlos en todo su esplendor—. Sí, son efímeros pero creo que eso es lo que les da ese encanto especial —dijo tratando de no perder las esperanzas para verlos—. ¿No lo crees?

—No me gustan —concluyó Miza sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Olvídate de eso Hinami-chan, por tu bien es mejor que ni siquiera pienses en verlos desde lejos. Las Palomas están muy ansiosas por cazar ghouls que deseen presenciar _espectáculos sólo para humanos_. No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a exponerte por algo así.

Y con eso Kusakari Miza se retiró dejando a Hinami pensativa.

Todo lo que le había dicho Miza era verdad, Hinami sabía que el sitio estaría infestado de Investigadores Ghoul, pero aun así ansiaba poder presenciar ese hecho tan bello que cada año esperaba junto a sus padres (o eso en un pasado ya lejano). Cuando ellos aún vivían en armonía y solían fingir ser una familia normal humana. Recordaba a su padre alzándola para que no se perdiese de nada y a su madre riendo feliz junto a ellos; encima de sus poderosos hombros, Hinami sentía ver el mundo tan pequeño y las luces tan grandes que una emoción ya casi olvidada le llenaba el corazón de esperanzas.

Y ahora no deseaba nada más ahora mismo que poder presenciar de nuevo esas impresionantes chispas de luz sobre ella nuevamente preguntándose quién más las vería desde lejos después del tiempo desde el ataque a Anteiku hace un año y medio.

¿Las verían sus antiguos amigos de Anteiku? ¿Las vería Touka-nee san? ¿Y Kaneki-nii san?

Ella las vería por todos ellos y con cada luz de fantasiosos colores que se presenciase sobre el cielo, Hinami trataría de rememorar promesas sobre ser fuerte y no ser nuevamente un estorbo para ellos. Alzaría la cabeza con orgullo y prometería verlos algún día como una mujer hecha y derecha que daría esta vez el todo por el todo con tal de protegerlos aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Sí, eso haría.

Por eso quiso ir con Miza, para tener al menos un respaldo sobre su salida del edificio de la organización y no ser acompañada por nadie que únicamente la vigilase, o al menos con quien se sintiese cómoda y aunque sea un poco en confianza.

Eto estaba fuera junto con Tatara, Naki estaba con sus subordinados escribiendo cartas para Yamori (para el cielo), Hinami aún no ha tenido el valor suficiente para decirle al pobre ghoul que Ayato le había jugado una broma cuando éste le mencionó la posibilidad de que las cartas al buzón podrían hacer entregas al cielo y dejase de ese modo de mandar cartas que todos sabían, Yamori nunca recibiría.

Un momento… ¡es cierto!

Hinami corrió hasta el último piso, el jardín del edificio cubierto de vidrio, esperando encontrarse con la última persona a la que le habría pedido un favor así. Y ahí estaba, sentado dándole la espalda.

—¡Ayato! —Exclamó recuperando el aliento.

Sentado frente a una mesa con un vaso de agua, el joven ghoul de melena larga hasta los hombros y mirada seria se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con una seriedad bastante común en él.

—Ehm… yo… me preguntaba si… —el chico alzó una ceja. Algo en su estómago dio un retortijón—. Si podría ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de esta noche… yo sola… sí.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, por… bueno, hoy es ocho de agosto y…

Ayato tomó lo que le quedaba de agua y se levantó mirándola desde abajo. Siendo él sólo un poco más alto que ella, Hinami seguía reprendiéndose por sentirse tan pequeña cuando lo veía desde abajo.

—¿Sabes que son precisamente en estos días cuando las Palomas están muy activas, verdad? —Hinami mentiría si dijese que no se esperaba la pregunta.

—Sí —musitó desviando sus ojos.

—¿Y también sabes que si te atrapan con vida tu destino será una breve estadía en Cochlea antes de ser ejecutada? —Hinami asintió—, eso sin contar que perteneces al Aogiri y por ende harán lo que sea para sacarte información sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros. ¿Sabiendo todo eso quieres ir a ver unos estúpidos fuegos artificiales?

El último ápice de ánimo que Hinami conservaba desde su charla con Miza hizo _poof_ y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de su realidad. Ayato tenía razón, en todo; agregando que Hinami aún era demasiado débil para siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a un pequeño grupo de Palomas y ni qué decir de una gran cantidad dispuesta a pulverizarla debido a que era la principal sospechosa de haber asesinado a un respetable Investigador Ghoul. El anciano que había usado a sus padres como armas y fue derrotado por Touka y ella misma hace ya mucho tiempo.

Estaba en la _Lista Negra_ de la CCG y ella quería ir a ver unos fuegos artificiales.

 _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?_

 _¿Pretendes actuar como si fueses humana?_

 _¿Y qué tal si alguien te invita algo de comer y lo vomitas todo relevando tu identidad como ghoul? ¡¿O si alguien te reconoce?!_

 _¿Qué harás entonces?_

 _¿Rendirte o simplemente dejar que te maten?_

 _Estúpida._

Miza y Ayato tenían razón. Era una idiotez.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, Hinami se marchó hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies. Mientras que Ayato la seguía con la mirada.

Una punzada que comenzó a ser muy normal desde que ella llegó, atacó el pecho de Ayato.

 _¿Acaso sería tan malo…?_

…

Por medio de un pequeño radio que pudo conseguir en una de sus escasas misiones sin la vigilancia de Tatara, Hinami pudo oír que faltaba exactamente una hora para que la gente pudiese presenciar el espectáculo de _"Hanabi Taikai"_ en Tokio; los preparativos estaban listos y el ambiente (a pesar de la situación) se le notaba muy animado y todos estaban emocionados porque comenzase el espectáculo de luces.

El presentador informó por ese mismo medio también que los padres no quitasen la mirada de los más pequeños y se mantuvieran alertas, y que si notaban a una persona sospechosa de ser ghoul, informasen de inmediato a los Investigadores Ghoul presentes. Y ya para entrar en detalles, que los presentes tampoco olvidasen que había gente humana (como ladrones y violadores) que también estarían al acecho así que era mejor tener cuidado.

 _—_ _No olviden por favor que la seguridad es primero_ —dijo— _diviértanse y gocen de esta hermosa noche. ¡Y no lo olviden! ¡Sólo una hora para empezar el espectáculo, una hora!_

La chica suspiró con el radio en sus manos y a bajo volumen por si acaso alguien se acercaba a tocar la puerta, no es que tener un radio fuese algo que se castigase con la muerte, pero Hinami prefería mantener ese pequeño aparato como un secreto más. Lo apagó para almacenar la energía de las baterías (compradas no hace mucho) y lo dejó bajo su cama.

Tomó un libro y decidió pasar la hora que faltaba leyendo un poco con ayuda de la luz de la lámpara vieja sobre un raído buró. No vería los fuegos artificiales pero al menos el presentador gritón la ayudaría a imaginarse el parámetro que Hinami había estado esperando todo el año.

Sin embargo la puerta fue tocada 13 minutos después de empezar a leer, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ayato.

—Vístete, hay que salir. —Asintiendo y cerrando la puerta (aguantando el suspiro de decepción ya que seguramente no podría escuchar la radio pasada una hora), Hinami se puso su falda larga oscura, la blusa blanca, sus zapatos y su capa café; tomó su máscara y la ocultó en uno de los bolsillos de la capa para usarla en el momento preciso, para cuando salió Ayato la esperaba cruzado de brazos con un atuendo negro, pero no el que comúnmente usaba para pelear o en una misión encubierto.

Una sudadera azul marino con capucha, unos pantalones negros y un par de botas estilo militar que cubrían poco más allá del tobillo.

—Vámonos.

—Sí.

Caminaron sin hacer comentarios, el trayecto pudo haber sido incómodo debido al silencio, pero Hinami a estas alturas ya se había terminado por acostumbrar a la poca charla que tenía cuando salía, no solo con Ayato, sino con cualquier miembro del Aogiri. En un principio, cuando apenas ingresó, intentó llevarse bien con los otros Administradores; una parte de ella le decía que éstos no eran tan serios como parecían y que si los conocía bien, quizás hasta podría hacerse de amigos. Más pronto que tarde entendió por medio de desplantes y miradas despectivas que realmente los miembros del Árbol Aogiri eran exactamente lo que parecían: locos, sádicos, serios y brutales, y antipáticos también.

Desde la Señorita Takatsuki (o Eto) hasta Miza quien era un poco menos seria que los otros. Naki era harina de otro costal pero cuando empezaba a hablar de su _Big Brother_ no había fuerza humana o ghoul que pudiese callarlo sin desear matarlo, y Hinami terminaba por aburrirse e irse a otro sitio.

El ambiente tan pesado que juntaban todos ellos cuando estaban en un solo lugar hacía que Hinami sintiese escalofríos e inmensas ganas de salir corriendo; pero a medida de que pasaba el tiempo llegó a sentirse menos intranquila cuando permanecía al lado, ya fuese de Miza, el propio Naki o sus subordinados, o Ayato. Con quien por cierto, finalmente pudo dejar de sentir repudio de su parte.

 _No eres débil._

Nunca le ha preguntado si realmente pensaba eso de ella.

¿Lo hacía o fue sólo un intento de hacerla sentir mejor? Verla la espalda y pensar en que tal vez ella ya estaba siendo de más confianza para él le era extraño ya que usualmente Kirishima Ayato era sarcástico con todo el mundo o simplemente irónico a su modo.

 _No eres débil._

Pero eso se oyó tan real… como si de verdad lo pensase.

Mejor no hacerse de ideas equivocadas.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es la misión? —Preguntó al salir del edificio y comenzar a encaminarse por un sendero lleno de árboles y pocas casas viejas con habitantes demasiado viejos o inútiles siquiera para pensar en perder el tiempo con ellos.

Ayato no le respondió.

«De acuerdo» pensó interpretando ese silencio como un sonoro _cállate_.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una colina alta tocando con una carretera; el mar y la ciudad se reflejaban perfectamente a lo lejos mientras que ellos se detenían justamente enfrente del paisaje entre algunos árboles y arbustos. Unas cuantas personas estaban cerca, familias, amigos gastándose bromas y bebiendo cerveza, jóvenes enamorados que iban de la mano, nada particularmente fenomenal que le dijese a Hinami el por qué estaban ahí. Lo más raro de todo es que Ayato la hubiese llevado hasta allá sin decirle nada. En otras ocasiones al menos le decía que estuviese preparada.

—¿Ayato?

—Cállate y espera.

La chica asintió guardando su posición al lado de Ayato quien se pegó al tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

 _Tal vez haya que seguir a alguien_.

No sería la primera misión de ese estilo que hacía; esperar, vigilar y acechar sin llamar la atención de nadie que pudiese serles problemático ya fuese un civil común, una Paloma u otro ghoul. Por lo que Hinami se guardó todas sus preguntas e hizo lo que se le ordenó.

—Mamá, ¿ya casi es hora? —Escuchó a lo lejos a un niño que jalaba la falda de su madre. El pequeño de cabellera oscura y mirada aburrida le recordó a Kaneki.

 _No te preocupes. Él está bien._

Porque Hinami lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sólo guardaría pacientemente hasta que sus caminos volviesen a encontrarse porque su hermanito estaba vivo, sólo que aún no sabía su ubicación.

 _Está a salvo._

—Falta poco, querido.

—Mmm, tengo hambre.

10 minutos pasaron, después pasaron otros 10, y cuando Hinami estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ayato nuevamente qué estaban haciendo realmente ahí y cuál era exactamente la misión escuchó de nuevo al niño gritar, pero esta vez muy emocionado.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Qué bonito!

Primero miró al niño a lo lejos, a la madre sonriente y finalmente alzó los ojos al cielo. Sólo tuvo en mente una palabra:

 _Hermoso… ¡hermoso!_

Los colores brillantes fueron primero, blancos y amarillos; después rojos, verdes y morados. Uno tras otro desenvolviéndose de diversas maneras. Algunos marcaban líneas fugaces como si fuesen estrellas alzándose hacia el cielo, otras se expandían como si fuesen rosas dejando simpáticos colores a la deriva que poco a poco se desvanecían al caer.

Uno tras otro fueron apareciendo sin demora; cuando las luces de uno se extinguían, otro explotaba en su lugar iluminando nuevamente tanto cielo como tierra y el reflejo del mar con esplendorosos colores y formas.

«Nee-san, ¿estás viendo esto?» Olvidándose de todo, Hinami se permitió pensar en Touka. Y no solo en ella, sino en Kaneki y los otros, «¿y tú, Nii-san? ¡Chicos! ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡¿Ven lo que yo veo?! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Hermoso de verdad!».

Abrió sus labios le temblaron, sus manos sudaron aun cuando no estaban abrigadas, y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que ella misma podía escucharlo sin problemas, se giró con una sonrisa para encontrarse con que Ayato por primera vez desde que se conocían, había relajado el rostro.

Su mirada aunque seria, ya no se le veía tan forzada a permanecer con un solo gesto. El ceño que siempre se veía fruncido había desaparecido y se le notaba respirar con una lentitud que Hinami no pudo hacer más que derramar lágrimas silenciosas con una débil sonrisa.

«Nee-san… Ayato es…», ¿un buen chico? ¿No tan malo como parecía? Hinami se giró de nuevo cerró sus ojos por un segundo. «Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Nee-san, porque yo aún no logro entenderlo». De verdad que no podía siquiera adivinar lo próximo que él haría.

Esto era sorprendente en más de un sentido.

Para cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos el último destello de luz formó una gran esfera de 2 colores en el cielo: blanco y violeta.

—Nada mal —admitió Ayato con voz baja. Hinami no le miró sino le respondió con el mismo tono:

—Quizás a veces sólo se necesita de un poco de luz para combatir a la cruel oscuridad. ¿No lo crees Ayato?

Él sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro, Hinami lo encontró sonriendo.

—Quizás.

El niño de antes y la madre caminaron de regreso a su casa como los demás presentes, algunas parejas se quedaron contemplando el cielo y si Hinami en algún momento sintió que su corazón estaba en paz. De pronto esta se vio opacada por una enorme exaltación cuando Ayato la tomó del brazo repentinamente y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla.

Su aroma la atacó y el calor de éste la invadió por completo, metiéndola en un remolino de emociones imposible de detener. Las pulsaciones de su corazón aumentaron el doble.

—¿Q-qué…? —Masculló contra el pecho de éste, pero el chitó.

—Palomas —dijo en un murmuro—. Quieta.

2 hombres con maletín iban hablando preguntándoles a las personas si habían visto algo sospechoso, todos negaron y antes de irse las Palomas les recomendaron que se retiraran pronto a casa ya que muchos ghouls iban a estar al acecho esta noche.

—Ustedes dos de allá —dijeron hablándoles a Hinami y Ayato.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Ayato imposibilitando más y más a Hinami de moverse.

Ella estaba al borde de los nervios; estaba estrujándola muy fuerte contra él.

—¿Escucharon lo que dijimos? No es seguro permanecer por sitios como este, es mejor que regresen a casa.

—Lo haremos, gracias.

—De nada, que tengas buena noche —y se fueron sin darles mucha importancia. Al parecer tenían una fiesta a la que asistir y no deseaban perdérsela por nada.

Una vez que las Palomas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ayato soltó a Hinami permitiéndose pasar rápido, pero delicadamente su mano por el cabello castaño.

—Se fueron —dijo simulando no sentir que el corazón (que hasta él creyó dormido) revoloteaba adentro de su pecho como un maldito bicho volador.

—S-sí.

—Hay que regresar.

Sin pedirle opinión, Ayato empezó a caminar de regreso pero al sentir que Hinami no lo seguía se giró para encontrarla mirando su máscara con una mirada caída.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para no tener que gritarle que se apresurara. No se esperó que Hinami le sonriese del modo en el que lo hizo.

—Nada —dijo guardando de nuevo la máscara en su capa.

Estuvo a punto de salirse del bolsillo cuando Ayato la tomó entre sus brazos. Por suerte no se descubrieron ante las Palomas y ahora podían regresar del mismo modo en el que llegaron, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos.

—Ayato…

—¿Qué? —Aun cuando Hinami sabía que Ayato no iba a parar de caminar o siquiera voltear para mirarla, Hinami dijo lo que había querido decir antes:

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué? No hice nada —masculló como si ocultase un secreto del que se avergonzaba.

—Si eso dices —dijo Hinami usando un tono delator y burlón sabiendo que tentaba a su suerte.

Ayato la miró por encima del hombro con ese ceño fruncido tan suyo y a la vez tan curioso que a Hinami le hacía pensar que no era más que la máscara propia de Ayato la que estaba usando ahora mismo para cubrir su antigua expresión de todo el mundo.

—Cállate —espetó él.

Quizás Ayato nunca lo diría y Hinami jamás lo aceptaría; pero ese momento, el cual culminó con ese pequeño acercamiento entre ambos, aunque efímero como los fuegos artificiales y sorpresivo también, había iluminado de cierto modo la despiadada rutina que hasta hoy había estado jodiéndolos a ambos por igual de diversas formas y en diferentes tiempos.

No se dijeron nada al llegar al edificio, Naki y sus subordinados los interceptaron en el camino (preguntas sin sentido) y Ayato los ignoró, Hinami simplemente hizo una reverencia corta antes de seguirlo diciendo que estaba cansada y quería dormir, y antes de separarse para irse a sus habitaciones, ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del antebrazo.

—¿Qué? —Hinami no dijo nada—, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar el suelo. Cuando trató de aspirar profundo para darse valor y agradecerle nuevamente de corazón por haberla llevado a presenciar los fuegos artificiales como fue su deseo, la nariz le hizo una nueva jugada en la que el aroma de Ayato le nublaba la razón y la hacía sentirse extraña (en el buen sentido). No podía definirlo, pero se sentía mareada y a la vez muy contenta cada vez que se concentraba de nuevo en ese curioso perfume con olor a decadencia y a hombre; algo en eso le hizo pensar en la niebla. Tan espesa que ocultaba las cosas.

—Nada… buenas noches —y lo soltó sintiendo que la quemaba, para irse por su lado con la cara enrojecida oculta por su gran fleco.

Ayato arqueó una ceja confundido, pero después retomó su camino hacia su propia alcoba con una extraña paz en su interior. Acompañar a la mocosa a ese estúpido evento no fue tan malo como pensó en un principio. Verla tan feliz por las luces sobre el cielo le hizo sentir tan tranquilo como satisfecho, y no hablaba del estómago en sí, sino de algo más allá de eso.

Y sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en Touka, en su estúpida hermana mayor…

«Más te vale seguir viva» pensó encerrándose en su habitación con un sabor agridulce en su paladar.

Y luego estaba Fueguchi.

Nunca había notado lo pequeña y delgada que era hasta que la sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho; por un momento pensó en que si la estrujaba más la partiría en dos. Es claro que Fueguchi era más resistente que eso, pero el contacto con su esbelto cuerpo le había hecho sentir lo contrario. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Fueguchi era la primera chica (aparte de Touka) que sostenía contra él con una sola intensión:

 _Protección._

La sola palabra le daba escalofríos y lo peor es que no sabía si eso era bueno o todo lo contrario, pero por hoy trataría de no pensar en ello. Debía centrarse en sus deberes de mañana. El momento de paz se había acabado, desde mañana, era hora de regresar a trabajar.

…

Hinami por otro lado, se cambiaba de ropa dejando la máscara y su atuendo en su lugar, oyendo detalladamente la radio.

 _—_ _Hermoso, ¿no es así?_

La chica asintió sonriendo y con el rostro colorado.

— _Seeep_ —asintió poniéndose una blusa delgada, sacándose el brassier. Dio una vuelta de baile y continuó desvistiéndose.

 _—_ _Esperemos que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo y que, más que nada, lo hayan presenciado y gozado con esas personas tan especiales para ustedes. Porque jamás hay que olvidar esos momentos tan llenos de calidez y comodidad, eso es lo que hace de un día o una noche, más memorable de lo que ya es por sí solo._

Soltando una risita, Hinami contestó en un susurro cargado de emociones:

—Lo sé —y se puso el pantalón del piyama.

Más tarde se dejó caer de espaldas contra su cama y abrazó su almohada.

—Mi persona especial, ¿eh? —Sin poder evitarlo rememoró una y otra vez el sentimiento que la atacó cuando Ayato la sorprendió con su abrazo y reprimió un fuerte chillido contra la almohada.

Y ese semblante iluminado por las luces de colores.

Tan tranquilo, tan sereno y tan…

 _Admítelo, es lindo._

No es que tuviese experiencia con los chicos, pero aparte de su hermanito, Ayato era el chico más atractivo que había logrado captar su atención. Aunque era más que obvio que las sensaciones que recibía su cabeza al ver a su hermanito con el torso desnudo (porque lo había llegado a ver) y las que recibía al imaginar a Ayato del mismo modo no tenían nada que ver.

La imaginación superaba por mucho a la realidad, y si de algo Hinami podría jactarse después de haber leído día y noche casi sin descanso es que su imaginación era lo suficientemente extensa para poder visualizar sin problemas a Ayato con esa típica pose suya y con tan sólo sus pantalones puestos.

—¡Ay no! —Se tapó la nariz rápidamente antes de que la sangre que empezaba a bajar por su nariz no manchase ni su almohada ni su piyama y se fue corriendo al baño con una sonrisa pícara.

 _Mejor que no se entere de eso._

Una vez que se limpió y se miró al espejo se le ocurrió algo.

—La próxima vez, iremos todos juntos —murmuró imaginando esta vez un escenario casi idéntico al de esta noche, pero con Kaneki y Touka también.

Sería paciente, esperaría para poder encontrar de nuevo a su hermanito y poder reunirlo con Touka (verlos finalmente felices), además, Ayato también tenía mucho que decirle a su hermana y explicarle varias cosas. Porque esta noche había comprobado que en el joven Kirishima había algo más allá aparte de un deseo enfermizo por las batallas; algo más profundo y noble, algo que guardaba sin gloria en su interior. Y Hinami se dispuso a ayudarlo hasta que ambos hermanos pudiesen reencontrarse.

Así como Ayato la llevó a presenciar las hermosas luces, ella lo ayudaría a él encontrándose a sí mismo y lo guiaría a donde pertenecía: al lado de su familia. Tal y como Hinami sentía pertenecer a la familia de Kaneki y Anteiku en general.

Con esa promesa en mente, se marchó a dormir dispuesta a tolerar ese horrendo lugar el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos que nada tenían que ver con los de Aogiri.

«Te encontraré Nii-san, por Nee-chan y por todos los demás» pensó ya en su cama viendo fijamente las estrellas.

Y cuando lo encontrase, lucharía con él codo con codo por un amanecer donde no tuviese que sentirse atemorizada o intimidada. Protegiéndolo a él, a Nee-san y a Ayato junto con todos sus amigos.

Se haría fuerte por todos y cada uno de ellos.

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _Y fin, ¿qué tal les gustó?_

 _Porque bueno, esta es mi primera chispa de inspiración en meses XDD pensaba en hacer algo navideño pero no sé, ya demasiada navidad me está mareando jajaja._

 _¡En fin! Espero que les haya agradado la lectura y quién sabe, tal vez haga una segunda parte o un fic relacionado con esto pero tal vez sea TouKen, mmm les soy honesta no tengo idea jajajaja. En fin._

 _¡Hasta el próximo escrito! ¡Qué tengan buenas fiestas!_

 _Yo me voy a romper unas cuantas piñatas._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
